


Shigure's Musical Talents

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack, Double Entendre, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: After hearing Momiji play his violin, Tohru wonders if any of the other Sohmas can play an instrument. Shigure is ready with an indecent story of his own instrumental prowess. More innuendo than you can shake a stick at.





	

After the special violin recital that Momiji had performed for his friends and relatives, Tohru, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo walked home through the snow, under the clear winter night sky.

Tohru was still abuzz with enthusiasm from the concert. "Momiji-kun is so talented! I wonder if any other Sohmas play musical instruments?"

Shigure scratched his chin in thought. "I think Hiro takes piano lessons, and Ritsu has studied the shamisen." Tohru murmured in admiration. Shigure leaned a bit closer and spoke softly, "Oh, and I play the pipe organ."

"Shigure-san is an _organist?_ That's amazing! I didn't know! How long have you played?"

"Oh, ever since I was a boy. At a certain age, I loved playing: I couldn't keep my hands off my organ." He grinned a little bit as he spoke.

"Do you still play?"

"Not as much as when I was Yuki and Kyo's age, but I still run my fingers over it from time to time." His grin seemed to grow, though he kept his voice low, trying not to be overheard by Yuki and Kyo.

"But where do you play it? I know you don't have one in the house, because I would have heard it."

"Well, I'm pretty careful to keep quiet and not disturb anyone when I'm playing on my organ."

"So you have one at home? I've never seen it anywhere. It must be tiny, then!"

The smirk momentarily disappeared from the dog's face. "It's not **that** small," he said.

"You'll have to show it to me when you get home, Shigure-san! I'd love to see it!"

The up-to-no-good smile returned. "But of course, Tohru-kun. I'll show it to you, and even play on it a bit for you."

"Will you really? That would be wonderful!"

"And if you like, I'll even let **you** try playing with **my** organ."

"Oh, but I'm sure that wouldn't turn out well. I don't know anything about it!"

"Nonsense, Tohru-kun. Something tells me you'd be a natural at it."

"Do you really think so?"

At last, Shigure spoke loud enough that Kyo and Yuki could clearly hear as well. "Certainly. There's nothing I'd like better than to see Tohru-kun's lovely soft fingers on my organ."

With that, Shigure fled for his life (while giggling) in front of a furious cat and rat.

Tohru tilted her head. "I wonder why Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are so mad?" She thought for awhile. "Maybe they want to play with Shigure's organ, too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2009.
> 
> I am deeply ashamed of this story, and I'm even more ashamed that I giggled all while I was writing it. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Oh, Shigure. You're going to get arrested someday. *heart*
> 
> Originally I started writing this as a drabble, but I realized I couldn't get in as nearly as many double-entendres as I wanted to if I was limited to 100 words. I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
